The present invention relates to belt drives.
In conventional belt drives, the belt will transmit loads only in tension. As a consequence, only one length of the belt between the pulleys interconnected thereby will be used to transmit torque from one pulley to the other.
The present invention provides a belt drive in which the belt transmits loads in both compression and tension.